


The Utility Room

by hicobear



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicobear/pseuds/hicobear
Summary: ＊BJ





	The Utility Room

“等会还有赛后采访，不用我提醒你吧。”被推入杂物间的梅苏特正用红白毛巾擦着脸上的汗，看着眼前人“嗒”地一声锁上了门。格拉尼特转身把赛后湿漉漉的功臣压在门板上，吻上了他柔软湿润的唇：“那更要速战速决了。”

 

今天梅苏特心情不错，阿森纳刚在客场赢得了3分，不仅拿到了久违的客场两连胜，他和格拉尼特还各进了一球。场上庆祝时瑞士后腰隔着队友用指尖挠过前腰掌心，暗示德国人别忘了他们在赛前打下的赌，所以赛后梅苏特连一口水都没喝就被推到这里索要报酬。

 

格拉尼特也太心急了，被吻得晕晕乎乎的人抱怨地想着，回家后他有的是时间兑现赌约，在采访前搞上太不明智了。以前瑞士人老是说他幼稚得像个孩子，现在看看是谁在不懂事…

 

看着眼前装起了矜持的德国人，格拉尼特笑着把手伸进球衣大力碾过他的乳头，同时将膝盖挤进十号紧闭的双腿，隔着布料互相缓缓磨蹭着下身，敏感的前腰被刺激得两腿一软，靠着门板才勉强站直了。

 

“嗯…别咬人，你是狗吗…”，梅苏特感受着后颈黑痣处的舔咬皱起了眉，喷在耳边的温热气息弄得他痒痒的。

年轻人的努力没有白费，在光滑脖颈细致的啃噬终于换来了年长者压抑的呻吟。他们黏得太紧，还被球衣浓郁的香味包裹着，梅苏特感觉有点喘不上气，赛后未完全消散的红晕又重新回到了他脸上。

 

德国人刚搂上男人的脖子想讨一个吻，压在身上的热量却猛地离开了，瑞士人把梅苏特领到房间中央，用宽大的手按住他的肩膀。

 

“跪下。”格拉尼特命令道。

他脱去了梅苏特穿在长袖内衣外的主场球衣，用它把十号的手腕交叠在背后绑好。

 

然后那根炽热的东西就这么跳出来打在梅苏特脸上，他闻到了属于面前男人的味道。瑞士人恶意地用阴茎戳刺着德国人的脸，像在用逗猫棒逗弄一只猫，可惜眼前这只猫没什么玩耍的心思，侧着脸躲开了：“别闹了，抓紧时间。”

 

“好的。”格拉尼特没什么意见，看着梅苏特伸出柔软灵活的舌头主动舔上来，含了进去。

 

操，进入的一瞬间瑞士人吃了一惊，他的小嘴可真是美妙。原来不止助攻，德国球星的口活也是顶级水准的。湿热的嘴用力吸吮着格拉尼特，舌头灵巧地打着圈碾过他的前端，滋滋水声从里面冒出来，嘴唇还贴心地包裹住牙齿，梅苏特一边服务他，一边发出满足的呻吟声。

真是训练有素呢，扎卡看着梅苏特努力的样子想，他终于明白之前队友们为什么总是缠着这位俱乐部头牌找消遣了。

 

梅苏特慢慢向前将整根吞下，温暖口腔被性器填得满满当当，荷尔蒙气味充斥着他的大脑。小granit太长了，一下子就顶到了他的喉管，狭小的食道被迫打开去容纳入侵的庞然大物。梅苏特艰难地吞吐着，鼻子一次次撞上男人的腹肌。

 

德国人的两颊因为吮吸凹了下去，明亮湿润的眼睛看起来更加大了。格拉尼特看着他水红的眼角和泛着胭脂色的面容，忽然就忍不住暴虐的冲动，抓着他后脑勺的湿发用自己的节奏去干那张小巧的嘴。

 

“…唔！…”没有了双手辅助的德国人突然就失去了平衡，只能任由男人抓着他的头发，用粗大火热的枪杆在柔软口腔内肆意冲撞。鼻腔内暧昧的呼吸在吞吐中被打碎了，细小的咳嗽混杂在呻吟声里，让梅苏特呼吸不畅，几乎到了窒息的边缘，生理性的眼泪迅速填满了眼眶。

格拉尼特注意到了他的不适，看似体贴地捏住德国人的下巴把自己退了出来。

“恩…恩…等一下”还没等梅苏特缓过神，就被抓着头发抬起脸，火热的性器又捅了进来。

 

他是故意的，梅苏特意识到，他就是想看自己被玩到崩溃。

 

果然几轮缺氧之后他被口中的阴茎操得大脑一片空白，呻吟声变成了哽咽，口水不受控制地滴在地面上，被眼泪糊满的视野里除了面前站着的男人什么都看不到。瑞士后腰在他嘴里冲刺着，不知道什么时候会停止，而梅苏特闭着眼忍受折磨，温顺得像只小羊。

格拉尼特看着梅苏特被唾液和淫液弄得一塌糊涂的脸，变得更加兴奋，尽管他这么粗暴地对待梅苏特，那张温暖的嘴还是乖乖地吸着他，柔软的舌和吞咽时喉管内的挤压都让男人爽翻了。

 

“梅斯，睁开眼看着我。”瑞士人发话了。

 

于是德国人的视线可怜巴巴地往上移动，撞上一双火热的眸子，格拉尼特盯着这双几乎失去焦距的眼睛，最后顶弄了两三下，把梅苏特的头更深地按在自己下腹，全数释放在了他的嘴里。

 

“…咳…”没做好准备的德国人被呛到了，瘫坐在地上，缓了一会才扭动着手腕想要解开束缚。

意识到梅苏特也硬了很久，格拉尼特坐下来把德国人抱在怀里，手伸入球裤抚慰他。

急切的梅苏特把自己撞进瑞士人粗糙的手掌，蹭着他的温度，忍不住发出嗯嗯啊啊的低声呻吟，他扭过头去寻找瑞士人的唇，索要那个被逃过的吻。格拉尼特亲亲他的唇又亲亲鼻尖，最后把他的耳垂含在嘴里，舔弄着白色的钻石耳钉，贴心地服务着梅苏特。

“嗯…嗯…”梅苏特在瑞士人熟练的动作里轻轻颤抖，嘴无意识地张着，涎液从嘴角滑落，被汗水打湿了的黑发凌乱地贴在额头上，整个人就像一只刚从水里捞出来的鱼。一波波袭来的快感让他喘着气渐渐攀上高峰，毫不掩饰地叫着让他疯狂的罪魁祸首的名字，格拉尼特不得不用一个深吻堵住他的嘴，舌头在口腔内凶狠地纠缠在一起。

欲望终于得到了疏解，梅苏特很快在男人的伺弄下高潮了，湿淋淋的他贴上背后宽阔的胸膛，发出一声满足地长叹。瑞士人把手上的东西涂在德国人紧闭的嘴唇上，看着他伸出湿润的舌尖把白浊一点点舔掉，像是在舔入新鲜细腻的奶油。这画面太诱人，格拉尼特也忍不住凑上去，想尝尝那是什么味道，两人在无穷无尽的吻中缠绵着…

 

 

高潮后的德国人平复着呼吸，想着这到底是怎样的一天，他累得几乎是像跑了两个90分钟，没想到玩个blow job居然也这么耗体力，多亏了他新情人时不时冒出来的暴力倾向。

并不是担心瑞士人会伤到他，但有时候这个小他四岁的男人真的挺难对付的，别说他还有着强得可怕的占有欲。

梅苏特发现格拉尼特喜欢在他身上留下一些一目了然的证据，向所有人宣示梅苏特是他的所有物。队友们知道后自然没打扰过他们，事实上梅苏特和格拉尼特在一起以后也乖了很多，再也没出去鬼混过。但瑞士人还是天天抱着不知道哪来的危机感，审视每一位和梅苏特走得近的潜在竞争者，有时吃了不知道谁的飞醋就回来找梅苏特麻烦，梅苏特不想回忆那几次的惩罚经历，是真的有点痛。

不过梅苏特不会在别人面前承认自己喜欢被这样掌控，德国人羞涩温和的笑容总是令很多人误解，他们在床上像对待小姑娘一样对待他，温柔得只让他觉得无趣。格拉尼特知道梅苏特内心深处渴望有着疯狂与疼痛的性爱，他敏锐地意识到了这一点，抓住了梅苏特的破绽，把他牢牢地锁在身边。现在我是想跑也跑不掉啦，德国人在他怀里愉悦地想，搂着男人脖颈的胳膊收得更紧了。

 

 

在胡思乱想的梅苏特听到门外嘈杂的声音才想起他们还有正事要干。

“Fuck！”意识到他们已经迟到了的德国人紧张起来：“我完了，明天报纸就会编出我拒不出席采访，与主教练关系紧张的小作文…”

“是吗，那怎么解释我也没去呢。”

年轻人看到梅苏特冲他翻了一个大大的白眼。

“厄齐尔联手扎卡逼宫埃梅里，这个剧本怎么样？你还敢说…！”

想到以后要对付的厕纸报流言，德国人气得想挣脱出他的怀抱。

格拉尼特被他气急败坏的样子逗笑了，把他不成型的黑发揉得更乱。

“好了好了，别担心，我早就把我们的采访顺序排在最后面了，现在出去其他人还没结束呢。”

“……”梅苏特听完按捺住了暴打眼前小朋友的冲动，就不能早点说吗。现在梅苏特更担心另一件事，他才不要顶着一张高潮脸出去，而这里又没有镜子，于是他望向格拉尼特…

 

“我的脸还好吗？”

 

“好极了…”

 

格拉尼特看着德国人鼻梁与眼眶上散不掉的红晕，心虚地打开了门。


End file.
